Así de simple
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: Sí, yo te amo y sé que tú me amas. Pero promesas así no se hacen así de fácil, ni se rompen así de simple. Así que no me lo pidas, porque ambos sabemos que no la voy a cumplir... RWxHG


Disclaimer:Nada del mundo de Harry Potter, incluyendo a los personajes y todo el ambiente mágico que aparece en él y que verán a continuación me pertenece en lo absoluto. Tampoco tengo relación alguna con esta web maravillosa que es Fanfiction. net, por lo cual mis fics no tienen más mérito que el de proporcionar alojo a mi tiempo libre y¿Porqué no? Entretenimiento a quien les resulte divertidos :p En fín, no hay ningún fin de lucro en todo esto ni pretendo divagar información pirata acerca del inigualable mundo que ha creado J.K Rowling . Y por último, tampoco soy ella, siento decepcionarlos ;p

Summary: Sí, yo te amo y sé que tú me amas. Pero promesas así no se hacen así de fácil, ni se rompen así de simple. Así que no me lo pidas, porque ambos sabemos que no la voy a cumplir... RW/HG

Bienvenidos de nuevo! Miss musa me ha hecho una visita hoy y aquí les traigo este fic, terminado en tiempo record de 4 horas n.n

Es un R-Hr un tanto biográfico n.nU nació de cierta conversación que cierto gato y yo tuvimos cierta vez y, bueno, ya ven! Ocurre en el 7mo año del trío. No apto para diabéticos.

Así de simple

_By Magical_

Sé en qué estás pensando.

Mantengo los ojos cerrados, muy cerrados, aquí, recostado en la hierba húmeda, escuchando calladamente el ritmo indefinido de tu respiración a mi lado, imaginando que, por un momento, todo esta bién.

Y que somos felices.

Me atrevo a abrir un ojo y mirarte furtivamente, callada, inmóvil, sentada abrazandote las rodillas a mi lado, mientras el viento silva entre tu cabello, y tus ojos siguen hipnotizados los movimientos monótonos de las aguas del lago.

Y sé que estás lejos, y preocupada.

El sol me pica los ojos cuando, abandonando toda discresión, clavo mis pupilas sobre tí, y te miro, toda tú, sin segundas intenciones. Desde la maraña indomable de tu cabello castaño, entregandose al viento, ondeando libremente ante su disposición, hasta la particular curva de tus cejas, acentuadas seriamente sobre tus ojos castaños, y la forma tan peculiar como tus pestañas suben y bajan en cada parpadeo, paso al puente de tu nariz, bajo hasta la graciosa curva de tus labios...

Y me miras.

Y yo, sonriente, te ofrezco una mano. Te desenlazas del abrazo de tus rodillas y, girandote hacia mí, entrelazas tus dedos con los míos, y me miras tiernamente desde tu altura, inclinandote hacia mí, tan cerca que puedo sentir el aroma de tu perfume impregnandose a mi piel.

"Hola", susurras bajito, mirándome con una ternura cási maternal. Te devuelvo el saludo con la voz ronca de quien acaba de despertarse, y estudio cuidadosamente tu rostro en esa posición, grabando minuiciosamente cada detalle en mi memoria para guardarte siempre, siempre. Antes de que...

"Deberías subir y tomar una siesta" me dices, un tanto preocupada. Apartas inecesariamente un mechón pelirojo de mi frente y empiezas a acariciar la zona con el pulgar, y los dedos clavados entre mi melena.

"Más tarde" contesto, sintiendo que, lo último que quiero hacer es largarme a tomar una siesta teniendote tan ceca, acariciando mi frente y mirándome como si yo fuera un cachorrito hambriento al que hay que alimentar.

Y es que hasta cierto punto, lo soy.

"Ron, estás hecho polvo" insistes, tan mandona como siempre.

"Quiero estar contigo" confeso, tan sincero y directo que me ha parecido ver un poco de rubor en tus mejillas.

"Y yo quiero que estés vivo para mañana en la mañana" repones en broma, pero ambos sabemos cuánta verdad hay en estas palabras.

"No me voy a ir a ningún lado" contesto, igualmente doblando el significado. Y tú me miras de nuevo, conmovida.

"Ven aquí" te llamo, estirando los brazos.

"Ron, alguien puede pasar por aquí" ,protestas mirando a los lados prudentemente.

"Ven" gruño necio ante tus razones y tiro de tus cabellos, sin preteción de hacerte daño, sólo con la fuerza necesaria como para hacer que acerques tu rostro hacia mí y la distacia sea suficiente para atraparte en un beso.

Y, suave, tú me lo devuelves. Dejas caer el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío y ambos nos olvidamos de todo. Olvidamos que, en efecto, algún tonto aparte de nosotros podría pasar a tomar el sol cuando todos se encuentran almorzando. Olvidamos que hay un loco ahí afuera que quiere matarnos a todos. Olvidamos que, dadas las circunstancias, más dementes estamos los dos, que vamos a jugarnos la vida y luchar contra él.

Mientras te beso, y memorizo bien la curva de tu espalda, siento que sólo somos tú y yo. Sólo Hermione y Ron, y que no importa nada.

Y que todo, por una vez, está bien.

Hasta que terminas el beso y apoyas te apoyas contra mi pecho, escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello, tratando de normalizar el ritmo de tu respiración.

"Ron", llamas bajito.

"¿Hum?" ,profiro, en el sétimo cielo.

"Prométeme algo" ,tu semblante se enseria y te reincorporas.

"Dime, princesa" , digo, sentandome yo también. Tomas mis manos entre las tuyas y me miras directo a los ojos, con toda la seriedad del mundo.

"Prométeme que, si yo no puedo estar contigo, tú seguirás adelante" dices, y unos auguiros de lágrimas amenzan en tus ojos. "No importa lo que pase", prosigues. "Prométeme que, en ese caso, me olvidarás, que encontrarás a alguien más, alguien que te quiera, y que serás felíz." Tomas una rápida bocanada de aire y finalizas, "Prométeme que no te darás por vencido"

Callas, y me miras expectrante, esperando mi respuesta. Mientras que yo intento contener el impulso de gritate y sacudirte hasta hacerte entrar en razón.

Y de sentirme ofendido.

"Sólo si tú me prometes algo primero", consigo responder, sereno. Y tus ojos, dispuestos, esperan mi condición. "Prométeme que tú también lo harás si algo me pasa a mí"

Abres un poco más los ojos, inconforme, e insistes, "Ron, yo no podría..."

"Entonces no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme una cosa así, cuando ni siquiera tú eres capáz de hacerlo" Tomo tu rostro con mis manos y busco tus ojos, "No quiero mentirte, Hermione. Promesas así no se hacen así de fácil, ni se rompen así de simple. Tú lo sabes bien, así que no me lo pidas, porque ambos sabemos que no la voy a cumplir. ", Y, con todo el pesar del mundo, te veo llorar, con el rostro en mis manos, y te abrazo contra mí, fuerte, dejando claro que, pase lo que pase, no voy a dejarte ir.

Y maldigo nuestra suerte.

"Te quiero tanto..." sollozas entre lágrimas, enterrando el rostro en mi hombro.

"Lo sé, princesa" te consuelo, "Yo también te quiero, y te querré, siempre..."

No necesitamos hablar de los cincuenta hijos que no vamos a tener, del perro que nunca podremos adoptar, los soleados días en los que jamás la invitaré a salir o de las noches en las que jamás dormiremos juntos. No vamos a inmiscuirnos en promesas que una simple varita de mortífago pudiese llevar a la mierda y dejar deudas pendientes entre nosotros.

Y por eso, sólo por eso, todo está bien.

Y somos felices.

Fin

Pos eso! n.n se acabó el fic. Me estoy hacieno adicta de los R/Hr, en fin. Supongo que este _podría_ ser una continuación del One Better, el cual, por cierto, me he planteado seriamente continuar, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Hermione, para explicar el porqué del comienzo y el final. Ustedes qué dicen¿debería continuarlo? OJO: este fic si que es un one shoot. (Miradas incrédulas caen contra Magical alias Momo)

Bueh, eso es todo! Honeydukes para todos y review para mí! XD (El soborno siempre me ha funcionado xD)


End file.
